Einsame Nächte
by bubblersparadise
Summary: Sie hat die Hoffnung, diese Einsamkeit abzulegen, schon lange verloren. Doch nächstens suchen  sie immer wieder diese Phantasien heim, Phantasien, die sie tief in ihrem Herzen weiter hoffen lassen. Ihr Hoffnung geben, irgendwann doch Glück zu finden ...
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Einsame Tage

Rating: M/NC-17

Show: Law & Order SVU

Pairing: Elliot/Olivia

Anmerkung: Die Zwillinge sind 12, Kathleen 14 und Maureen 16. Eli wurde vor 6 Monaten geboren.

Es war ein kalter Dezembertag und alle am Revier waren in warme Jacken gehüllt, weil es wieder einmal einer der Tage war, an denen nicht einmal mehr die Heizung den Raum in ein behagliches Warm hüllen könnte. Es war ein Tag, an dem Detective Olivia Benson es schon schwer fand aufzustehen und noch schwerer wach zu bleiben. Wäre nur ein großer Fall vorhanden. Aber nichts dergleichen fand seinen Weg in die Räumlichkeiten von 1-6. Ein Fall hätte Bewegung mit sich gebracht, Körper wären von A nach B gewandert und sie hätte nicht das Mühsal gehabt, den ganzen Tag ihr Gegenüber anzustarren, sobald sie von Formularen und Berichten aufsah. Nicht einmal eine Runde Solitär half, die innere Unruhe, die sie verspürte zu lösen.

„Liv …?" Frage Elliot, der sich von seinem Platz langsam in Richtung Ausgang bewegte, „Kommst du heute noch?"

Sie schrak hoch und bemerkte jetzt erst, dass er seinen Schal umgelegt hatte und Haube und Handschuhe in Händen hielt. Ohne zu fragen, was vorgefallen sei, stand sie auf, zog sich ihre dicke Daunenjacke an und machte sich auf, ihm entgegen zu kommen.

Ohne viele Worte marschierten die beiden Detectives zu ihrem Wagen. Es war eine Ruhe der unangenehmen Natur, eine Ruhe die Liv dazu veranlasste, über Sachen in ihrem Leben nachzudenken, die sie lieber versuchte irgendwo im Geheimen zu verstecken.

Sie blickte auf seine starken, maskulinen Hände, die das Lenkrad umklammerten. Immer noch zierte ein goldenes Band seinen Ringfinger. Wie oft hatte sie gehofft, dass der nächste Streit, den er mit Kathy hatte, deren letzter sei. Doch nach Elis Geburt, vor sechs Monaten, hatte sie aufgegeben sich Hoffnungen zu machen. Mit einem kleinen Kind im Haus würde er sich nie von seiner Frau trennen, sich niemals eingestehen, dass vielleicht seine Ehe auf einem unsicheren Fundament gebaut worden war, welches seit langem dem Einsturz trotzte aber jeglicher Windhauch könnte dessen letzter sein.

Sie versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was diese Hände alles vollbringen konnten. Sie versuchte das Bild aus ihrem Kopf zu verdrängen, wie seine Hände sie wärmen könnten, wie sie sanft und zugleich fordernd ihren Körper berühren könnten. Könnten, das war das magische Wort. Es würde nie so weit kommen, nicht einmal wenn er geschieden wäre. Immer würde den Beruf in den Vordergrund stellen und dessen Wichtigkeit für beide. Stets würde er darauf beharren, dass sie seine beste Freundin sei und man alles über den anderen wisse, eine schlechte Basis für eine Beziehung und weniger als eine Beziehung würde für keinen von beiden in Frage kommen.

Oftmals verlor sie sich in Gedanken an die Träume, die sie oftmals plagten, doch war es eine süße Plage sie träumen zu dürfen, schmerzhaft war das Erwachen aus ihnen.

„Liv … dein Handy," sagte Elliot schroff und riss sie aus ihrer Traumwelt.

„Benson," sagte sie, ohne auf die ID des Anrufers zu achten. „Beruhige dich Kleiner," antworte sie ihrem Gegenüber sanft, „wir sind gleich da."

„Mit wem hast du gesprochen?"

„Mit deinem Sohn, wir sollten zu seiner Schule fahren. Er war in eine kleine Auseinandersetzung verwickelt und …."

„Und wieso ruft er dann dich an? Kathy … mich …."

„Elliot, vielleicht hat er sich gedacht, dass ich es dir schonender beibringen kann. Dass wenn ich …"

„… nicht ausflippe, wahrscheinlich," beendete er ihren Satz. „Liv, er sollte mir vertrauen, sollte …"

„Warte erst einmal ab, was gewesen ist, damit du … warte einfach ab, was vorgefallen ist." Wieder einmal versuchte sie Ruhe in ihre Partnerschaft zu bringen. In letzter Zeit war er schnell hoch gegangen, schnell explodiert, hatte rasch einen Festgenommenen an der Kehle genommen und gegen die Wand geschmettert. Nicht nur einmal hatte es ihm fast seine Marke gekostet, natürlich nicht auf Dauer sondern aufgrund einer Suspendierung. Nicht nur einmal hatte sie die Situation gerettet, alle besänftigt und den Festgenommenen dazu gebracht, keine Anzeige zu erheben, auch wenn die physischen Merkmale von Elliots Wutausbruch unverkennbar gewesen waren.

Wieso Richard allerdings nicht seine Mutter angerufen hat, war Liv ein Rätsel. Kathy war noch zu Hause mit dem Baby, hatte Zeit. Sie beiden hätten eventuell auf einer Verfolgungsjagd oder bei einer Zeugenbefragung sein können.

„Stabler, mein Sohn hat mich angerufen," sagte Elliot als er das Sekretariat der Schule betrat.

Olivia blieb außerhalb der gläsernen Türe stehen, willens Vater und Sohn ein paar Minuten Zweisamkeit zu geben, im Notfall allerdings die Möglichkeit zu haben, eingreifen zu können.

Ein paar wenige Minuten später kamen die beiden Stablers aus den Räumlichkeiten der Direktion und trafen auf Liv, die den Anschein erweckte, die Poster zu studieren. Sofort erkannte sie an Elliots Blick, dass er wütend.

Dick sah Liv und lief sofort auf sie zu. Auch wenn er langsam ein junger Mann wurde, Olivia durfte ihn immer noch Dickie nennen, wo für andere nur noch Richard erlaubt war und Umarmungen waren auch speziell für sie reserviert, dies hatte sie mittlerweile herausgefunden. Wenn seine Mutter dies in der Öffentlichkeit tat, stand er regungslos da und ließ es über sich ergehen, allerdings ohne ein Anzeichen von Zuneigung.

Elliot sprach kein Wort, Liv nahm allerdings wahr, dass er das Verhalten seines Sohnes studierte und erkannte, dass er in Wahrheit nicht ihn bei sich haben wollte, während die Direktorin auf ihn einsprach und erklärte, dass eine Prügelei stets negative Auswirkungen auf eine Schullaufbahn habe und er drei Tage suspendiert sei, egal aus welchem Grund auch immer er als erster auf Charlie McKenna eingeschlagen habe.

Richard Stabler wollte anfänglich seine Hände von Liv gar nicht mehr lösen, wissend das sie der ruhende Pol des Partnerduos war.

„Dickie, wir müssen gehen", sagte Liv sanft und strich ihm über den Rücken, „Wir bringen dich nach Hause und müssen dann wieder aufs Revier."

Auf Elliots fordernden Blick antworte sie ihm auf dem identen Weg und ließ ihn somit wissen, dass sie all seine Entscheidungen seinen Sohn zu bestrafen unterstütze, sobald sein Puls wieder einen normalen Wert erreicht habe.

Nun saßen sie zu dritt im dunkelblauen Ford und warteten, dass eine Ampel wieder auf Grün umschaltete. Liv und Dickie hatten auf der Rückbank Platz genommen.

„Nun Richard, was ist vorgefallen. Ich will Details und keine Lüge", sagte Elliot vom Vordersitz aus forsch.

„Ich will nicht darüber sprechen. Sag mir meine Strafe und belassen wir es dabei."

„Nein, Richard, so funktioniert das nicht. Immerhin bist du suspendiert worden, das ist keine Sache, die man auf die leichte Schulter nimmt!"

„Dad …"

„Dickie, auch wenn es jetzt unangenehm ist, es uns zu sagen, ist es jetzt sicherlich einfacher als wenn dann deine Schwestern auch dabei sind. Oder?"

Der Junge nickte mit dem Kopf, starte in seinen Schoß und faltete seine Hände. Liv erinnerte dieses Vorgehen wieder an Elliot, wenn er nervös war. Niemals konnte er ihr in die Augen blicken, meistens war sein Blick auf seine Knie oder in die Ferne gerichtet und seien Hände gefaltet, oftmals hielten sie in solch einem Moment einen Becher Kaffee in der Hand oder, sofern sie außer Dienst waren, eine Flasche Bier.

„Charlie hat gesagt, dass … ich kann nicht."

„Sag's schon", sagte Liv etwas fordernder und griff auf Dickies Schulter.

„Dass Mutter nur deswegen Eli bekommen hat, damit Dad nicht weiter mit seiner Partnerin ins Bett steigt … er wollte es nicht zurücknehmen … zuerst haben wir uns angeschrien und dann habe ich zugeschlagen – zuerst auf die Nase, dann in den Magen und als drittes in seine …"

Wenn es der Teil mit Partnerin und Bett nur wenigstens wahr gewesen wäre, dachte sich Liv und sehnte sich wieder danach, von einem Mann berührt zu werden und die Totenstille, die nun im Auto herrschte, half nicht dabei diese Gedanken zu verdrängen.

Elliot starrte auf die Straße, riskierte keinen Blick in den Rück- oder Seitenspiegel und überfuhr beinahe eine rote Ampel, kurz bevor sie zu Hause ankamen.

„Wieso hast du mich angerufen und nicht Kathy oder deinen Vater?" Frage Liv als sie vor dem Haus stehen blieben.

„Wen sonst sollte ich anrufen? Mom ist zu beschäftigt …. Mit was auch immer und Dad? Dad rastet aus, schreit herum … Wenn du nur da bleiben könntest, " sagte er leise zu ihr, ohne dass Elliot seinen Sohn hören konnte.

„Du kannst mich anrufen, wenn du willst, das könnt ihr alle, Dickie, um jede Tages- und Nachtzeit."

„Danke Liv. Aber jetzt weiß er Bescheid. Er wird mich anschreien, sobald die Türe hinter uns geschlossen wurde. Mom wird mich anschreien, dann wird sie Dad anschreien, weil er wahrscheinlich Eli aufgeweckt hat und dann werden Maureen und Katie nach Hause kommen und über all das Lachen. Mich auslachen."

„Komm Dickie, ich gehe noch mit hinein auf eine Tasse Kaffee," sagte Liv so laut, dass Elliot es hören konnte und ihr Vorhaben erkannte. „Geh du doch schon einmal voraus, wir kommen gleich nach."

„'Livia …", begann Elliot doch konnte er den Satz nicht fortsetzen, er wusste nicht, wie er ihr danken sollte. „Noch Lust auf eine Tasse Kaffee?"

„Ich dachte schon, du fragst gar nicht mehr", sagte sie mit einem gewissen Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Als sie zum Haus gingen, ruhte seine Hand, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, auf dem unteren Teil ihres Rückens. Es fühlte sich an, als würde seine Wärme auf sie überschwappen durch diese so einfache und unerotische Berührung.

Als sie zusammen dann in der Küche standen, die dicken Jacken ausgezogen, die nassen Schuhe im Vorzimmer verstaut, kam Kathy mit Eli in die Küche. Ihre Haare waren fettig und zerzaust, ihre Jogginghose hatte schon bessere Tage gesehen, ihr T-Shirt mit Spucke des Babys besudelt. Normalerweise kannte Liv nur eine Kathy, die Wert auf ihr Aussehen und Auftreten legte, egal ob sie unerwartet mit Elliot mit ins Haus kam oder vorangekündigt. Im Normalfall würde man Kathy niemals in einer Jogginghose antreffen, dies hatte Liv oftmals gewundert, da sie selbst zu gern zu Hause in diese bequeme Hose schlüpfte, um den Dreck des Arbeitstages von sich zu werfen.

Ohne viele Worte drückte die blonde Frau Liv den Säugling in die Hand und verließ den Raum. Liv warf Elliot einen Blick zu, der mehr sagte als tausend Worte.

„Was ist los mit ihr", fragte sie ihn und setzte sich mit dem Säugling am Arm auf einen Küchenstuhl.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Der Arzt meinte, es sei keine Wochenbettdepression und so wie es jetzt ist, ist es noch nicht so lange …. Vielleicht zwei oder drei Wochen."

„Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?"

„Was sollte ich sagen? Olivia, meine Frau legt keinen Wert auf irgendwas, versucht unseren Sohn so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden, sobald jemand zu Hause ist und hat das letzte Mal vor ein paar Wochen gebadet?"

„Du weißt, was ich meine."

Er stellte die Tasse mit der heißen dunklen Flüssigkeit vor sie und starrte ins Wohnzimmer, wo Dickie vor dem Fernseher saß.

Nach ein paar Schlucken und einer erdrückenden Stille, sagte Liv zu Elliot, dass er sich um seinen erstgeborenen Sohn kümmern solle, sie würde Eli wickeln.

Nachdem sie den Winzling ein Fläschchen gegeben, ihn gewickelt und gesäubert hatte, begab sie sich mit dem Säugling im Arm wieder zu Elliot und Dickie ins Wohnzimmer. Vater und Sohn schwiegen sich an. Nur zu gerne hätte sie gewusst, welche Strafe Elliot Dickie auferlegt hatte, nur würde das Nachfragen im Moment zu einer sinnlosen Diskussion führen.

Sie hatte den ganzen Tag versucht ohne direktes Nachfragen zu erfahren, welche Strafe nun ausgesprochen wurde, aber Elliot hatte nichts preisgegeben. Sobald sie wieder am Revier waren, war ein Telefonanruf eingelangt, der sie zu einer Leiche in den Central Park zitiert hatte. Es hatte sich am späten Nachmittag allerdings herausgestellt, dass der jugendlich aussehende Mann bereits über 20 Jahre alt war und es sich um kein Sexualverbrechen gehandelt hatte sondern um einen missglückten Drogendeal, daher waren sie nicht zuständig.

So gerne Liv einen Fall gehabt hätte, der ihre Gedanken von den vormittäglichen Vorfällen weggelenkt hätte, war sie dankbar, nun nicht stundenlang in der New Yorker Kälte stehen zu müssen. Sie war bereits für Kleinigkeiten dankbar, wie zum Beispiel im geheizten Auto zu sitzen. Kleinigkeiten.

Nun zu Hause war es eine einsame Nacht wie jeder andere auch. Elliot hatte sie zu ihrer Wohnung geführt aber nicht einmal nach einer Ausrede gesucht um noch hinaufzukommen sondern war, wie es schien, gleich weiter nach Queens gefahren.

Eine Nacht wie so viele andere. Eine Nacht, wie jede andere seit Monaten, seitdem sie aus Oregon wieder zurück war. Sie hatte alle Hoffnung verloren, irgendwann in seinen Armen aufzuwachen, doch ihr Kopf spielte ihr immer wieder Streiche.

Zuerst hatte sie es mit einem entspannenden, heißen Bad versucht – nicht nur sich aufzuwärmen, sondern auch alle Gedanken an Elliot wegzuschwemmen, doch das gute Glas Rotwein, das Lavendelbadesalz und das heiße Wasser haben nicht geholfen. Sie hatten zwar ihren Körper entspannt, aber sobald sie die Augen schloss, sah sie Elliots starke Brust vor sich, das blaue Hemd, dass übe seinen Muskeln spannte und seine eisblauen Augen. Sie hatte sogar das Gefühl ihn riechen zu können, eine Mischung aus Deodorant und Old Spiece, in einer für ihn so typischen Art und Weise.

Dann legte sich Liv ins Bett, das Handy am Nachttisch, falls sie in der Nacht zu einem Fall gerufen werden sollte. Es war kalt im Schlafzimmer, vielleicht sogar kälter als im Wohnzimmer, deswegen hatte sie sich noch eine extra Decke über die bereits vorhandene gelegt, einen Pyjama, bestehend aus einer langen Hose und einem langärmeligen T-Shirt bestehend, angezogen und hatte sogar Socken übergestreift.

Liv hoffte, dass ihre Müdigkeit sie überkommen würde aber es war nicht der Fall. Sobald sie ihre Augen schloss, überkamen sie abermals dieselben Bilder, nur weitaus intensiver als zuvor.

_Das Licht war gedämmt in dem Raum, in dem sie sich befanden. Es war warm, wohlig warm. Sie trug lediglich eine kurze Sporthose und ein enganliegendes Sport-Top, solch eines, unter dem man keinen Sport-BH tragen musste. Sie wusste genau, dass sie seit vor Oregon einige Kilogramm zugelegt hatte, doch hatte sie beschlossen dies nicht mutwillig zu bekämpfen. Die Arbeit wurde ihren Tribut fordern und sie würde wieder an Muskelmasse zulegen, die Mahlzeiten wurden unregelmäßiger werden und sie würde wieder an Gewicht verlieren. Nicht nur um ihre Hüften hatte sie einige Zentimeter dazugewonnen sondern auch oberhalb des Bauchnabels, daher presste dieses Sport-Top ihre Brüste stark zusammen, stärker als jemals zuvor. Im Grunde wusste sie, dass sie sich ein neues, passenderes Top zulegen sollte, besonders als sie sah, wie Elliot sie anstarrte. _

_Als sie das Laufband betrat, wichen seine Blicke nicht von ihrem Körper. Aber auch sie konnte nicht von seinem hemdlosen Körper ihre Augen abschweifen lassen. Sobald er die Gewichter nach oben stemmte, wuchsen seine Muskeln zu Bergen an, ließen Schweiß auf seiner Stirn aufkommen. _

_Natürlich merkte sie, dass das Laufen ihren Körper an all den richtigen Stellen bewegte. Ihr konnte nicht entgehen, wie ihre Brust sich auf und ab bewegte und sie plötzlich, seine Hände um ihre Hüften spürte. Sie hatte das Gefühl einige Minuten sich auf etwas anderes konzentriert zu haben. Hatte er nicht gerade noch Gewicht gestemmt?_

_Seine Hände waren aber nicht nur auf ihren Hüften sondern verlangsamten nun auch noch die Geschwindigkeit des Laufbandes, bis es schließlich zum Stillstand kam und sie durch einen Ruck rückwärts gegen ihn stieß. Seine Hände um ihre Taille stabilisierte sie beide._

_Unter Sekunden glitten seine Hände von ihrer Taille langsam zu ihren Brüsten. Sie spürte seinen Atem heiß gegen ihren Hals gleiten und presste ihren Körper zunehmend stärker gegen dein seinigen. _

„_Liv …", wisperte er mit tiefer Stimme in ihr Ohr bevor er mit der Zunge diesen so empfindlichen Ort hinter ihrem Ort liebkoste. _

_Nun waren seine Hände von über ihrem Shirt unter dieses gerutscht und zogen dieses rasch und fordernd über ihren Kopf, sodass sie unter Sekunden ohne Shirt, halbnackt, vor ihm stand. _

„_Oh, El …", stöhnte sie leise, als seine Hände den Weg zu ihren Brüsten gefunden hatten. _

_Sie spürte seine Erektion gegen ihr Hinterteil pressen und seine Brusthaare an ihrem Rücken. Zärtich rieb er sich gegen sie, ließ nie von ihr ab._

„_Mehr," sagte sie beinahe flehend, bettelnd. _

„_Mehr," wiederholte er, seine Stimme klang fast rauchig. Tief. Maskulin. Erregt. _

_Eine seiner Hände glitt langsam …. _

Das Läuten ihre Handys riss Olivia aus ihrem Traum und man verlangte von ihr, dass sie jetzt, kurz nach zwei Uhr dreißig in der Früh sofort aufs Revier komme, da man eine Kinderleiche entdeckt hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

Einsame Nächte 2

Die Melodie, die das Handy automatisch abspielte riss sie sofort aus ihrer Traumwelt in die Realität zurück und versetzte ihr zugleich einen Schlag in ihrem Unterbewusste. War es so weit gekommen, dass sie nur noch fantasieren könnte, keinen Schlaf mehr fand? Dass sie nach Nächten wie dieser sich fühlte, als hätte sie die ganze Nacht wach gewesen und genau das erlebt, um was es in ihren Träumen gegangen war? Dass sie sich fühlte, als hätte er sie berührt, wenn es etwas grob gewesen war, sich fühlte, als hätte sie blaue Flecken an den Stellen, an denen seine Hände sie etwas roher angefasst hatten?

Die Dusche, die sie nahm, bevor sie die Wohnung verließt, half kaum sondern versetzte sie meist weiterhin in einen Zustand der konstanten Erregung, immerhin schloss man die Augen unter dem Wassernebel, der auf einen niederprasselte.

„Wie kannst du das nur trinken?" Fragte Elliot sie, als sie zum wiederholten Male an der Kaffeemaschine stand um sich Munchs selbstgebrauten Kaffee nachzuschenken.

„Koffeein! Und es kocht niemals jemand anderes dieses schwarze Lebenselixier, daher bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, sofern ich das Haus nicht verlassen möchte um mich in den tobenden Schneesturm zu stellen."

Elliot schmunzelte über ihre Wortwahl, etwas, das er in letzter Zeit ab und an tat, da sie begonnen hatte, sich eigenartig auszudrücken. Oftmals fand man in der Art und Weise eine leichte Zweideutigkeit, wenn es nicht die Wortwahl war, dann war es die Stimmlage, die Betonung von Worten oder Silben oder einfach der Blick, den sie einem zuwarf, wenn sie fertig war, mit was auch immer sie ihm mitteilen wollte.

Normalerweise, bei Temperaturen, für die ein menschlicher Körper gemacht war, wäre er in einem Moment wie diesem, aufs Dach gegangen um seine Gedanken etwas weiter schweifen zu lassen, seine Augen zu schließen und tief durchzuatmen, doch würde er sich an einem Tag wie diesem nur Frostbeulen holen und sich im Nachhinein fragen, ob es wirklich notwendig gewesen sei, dies zu tun.

Sie trug an diesem Tag einen dunkelblauen Rollkragenpullover unter dem Police Hoodie aus Fleece, der ihr zusätzliche Wärme in den Räumlichkeiten des Reviers geben sollte. Sie hatten die Temperatur gemessen und waren auf lächerliche 7 Grad Celsius diesen morgen gekommen, nachdem sie von einer langen beschwerlichen Autofahrt zurückgekommen waren mit einem neuen Fall im Gepäck. Nur zu oft hatte Elliot Angst gehabt, dass einmal der Tag kommen würde, an dem ihm ein Fall wirklich zu nahe kommen könnte und vielleicht war dieser Moment gerade am herannahen.

Die Kinderleiche war die eines Säuglings, in etwa sechs Monate alt, genauso alt wie Eli. Nur war dieses kleine Kind mehrfach sexuell missbraucht worden. Die Frage, die sich stellte war allerdings, von wem. Es gab keinen Vater oder eine Vaterfigur, die Mutter dementierte jeglichen Männerkontakt, doch befand sich der Junge untertags bei einer Tagesmutter, da die junge Thailänderin ihrer Arbeit als Aushilfe in einem Fischgeschäft nachgehen musste, um den Familienunterhalt zu verdienen. Ihr Legalitätsstatus war unklar, doch stand dies nicht im Vordergrund sondern der reglose Körper, den man gefunden hatte, eingewickelt in einen altmodischen Wickelpolster, die Wunden unversorgt. Sie hatte ihn als vermisst gemeldet, in den frühen Nachmittagsstunden und in der Nacht hatte man bereits die Leiche gefunden in der Mülltonne des Nachbarhauses. Der Teenager war am Gehsteig gesessen, als Olivia und Elliot ankamen, und erbrach alles, was sich in seinem jugendlichen Magen befand. Er hatte zu Protokoll gegeben, dass er die leere Bierdose entsorgen wollte, bevor er die Wohnung seiner Mutter betreten würde. Er gab auch zu, das Bier auf der Straße konsumiert zu haben und da es sich bei all dem um eine Straftat handelte, musste Liv sich eingestehen, dass sie ihm Glauben schenkte. Zudem hatte sie selten zuvor einen so bleichen dunkelhäutigen gesehen, eine wandelnde Leiche, er würde noch lange an dem Anblick, der sich ihm in der Mülltonne geboten hatte, erinnern.

Zwei Mal war Olivia bereits kurz über dem Aktenstapel eingeschlafen, sie hatten alle vergleichbaren Fälle ausheben lassen, zudem all die der in der Nähe wohnenden, verurteilten Sexualstraftätern und alles, was man über die Mitbewohner des Hauses betraf. Viele der dort lebenden Menschen hatten Vorstrafen diverser Art aber keiner war eines Sexualverbrechens angeklagt und verurteilt worden. Keiner der vierzig Hausparteien hatte jemals etwas gesehen oder gehört, man versuchte anonym zu leben, so, damit kein Amt eine Chance hatte, herauszufinden, wer in welcher Wohnung und vor allem wie lange lebte, da mehr als die Hälfte der Bewohner einen wackeligen Aufenthaltsstatus vorwies, manch einer an der Kippe zur Illegalität stand und manche diese sogar schon hinab gefallen waren. Oftmals hatten sie diese darauf hinweisen müssen, dass sie nichts mit Immigration zu tun hatten, dass sie nicht von der Ausländerbehörde waren sondern den Tod eines Kleinkindes untersuchten.

„Leg dich doch eine Runde hin, Liv", sagte Elliot und rieb seine kalten Hände aneinander.

„Ich kann nicht, ich muss diesen Stapel noch durcharbeiten."

„Bevor Mel ihren Autopsie Report nicht geschickt hat, können wir so und so nichts machen. Also leg dich ein wenig schlafen."

„Du bist ja auch müde."

„Ich halte noch ein wenig durch."

Hinter Elliot knarrte eine Türe und Cragen schritt durch die Türe. Er ging zu den beiden Detektives und erklärte ihnen, dass sie sich beide etwas hinlegen sollten. Man habe oben einen Radiator vor ein Stockbett stellen können, daher war wenigstens ein Schlafplatz angenehm warm und man müsse die Chance nützen, dass dieser momentan frei sei.

Diskussionen waren nun fehl am Platz da die Müdigkeit und die Kälte, die im großen Büroraum immer noch vorherrschte, jegliches konzentriertes Arbeiten verhinderte. Liv konnte Elliot nicht sehen, da er hinter ihr die Stiegen hoch stieg, aber seinen Geruch konnte sie wahrnehmen und musste sich eingestehen, dass dies der einzige Lichtblick war, den sie an diesem Tag erlebte.

Stets musste sie an den Säugling denken und den Fakt, dass Elliot sich furchtbar fühlen musste, da der Kleine genau so alt war wie sein letztgeborener Sohn. Es war ein hübsches Kind gewesen, helle Hautfarbe, blaue Augen und dunkle Locken. Das Bild bekam Olivia nicht aus dem Kopf.  
Wie viele Nächte hatte sie wachgelegen und gehofft, dass irgendwann der Tage käme, an dem ihr Zyklus nach einem der vielen Dates ausbliebe und sie, ohne einen Partner zu dem Kind zu haben, die positive Nachricht bekäme, schwanger zu sein, endlich ein eigenes Kind in Armen halten zu dürfen. Doch bei all diesen vielen Dates hatte sie stets, sofern diese in ihr Schlafzimmer oder das seinige geführt hatten, darauf geachtet, dass es genau so weit nicht käme. Was hätte Elliot bloß über sie und ihr Verhalten gedacht? Was hätte sie irgendwann ihrem Kind gesagt. Nächte lang war sie wach gelegen und hatte sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es wohl wäre wenn.

„Legst du dich nun ins Bett oder hast du vor weiterhin die Ziegelwand anzustarren," fragte Elliot und sein leichtes Amüsement über ihr Verhalten klang in seiner Stimme mit.

Sie antwortete ihm nicht sondern zog ihre Schuhe aus und die oberste Schicht ihrer Oberbekleidung und schlüpfte unter die extra Decke, die auf dem Bett vor dem Radiator schon einigen Polizisten die Nacht wärmer gemacht hatte. Elliot tat es ihr gleich, stellte die Schuhe neben die ihren und legte seine obere Schicht über ihre bereits zugedeckten Beine, wissend, dass sie stets kalte Füße hatte.

„Rutsch ein wenig", forderte er sie auf und seine eisblauen Augen funkelten sie verspielt an.

„Meinst du?"

„Liv, keines der anderen Betten steht nah genug am Radiator. Es wird dir doch nicht weh tun, wenn du mit mir das Bett für ein paar Stunden teilst."

Wenn er nur wüsste, dass sie so wahrscheinlich nie den ersehnten Schlaf finden würde, nahe an seinem Körper seiend. Zu nahe um ihn nicht zu riechen, zu fühlen und zu wissen, dass er einfach diesen Platz an ihrer Seite eingenommen hatte.

Sie ließ ihn über sich kletter, so lag er nun mit seinem Rücken an der Ziegelwand und ließ seinen Körper ebenfalls unter die Decke gleiten.

„Wie geht es Eli heute?"

„Gut, denke ich. Er schläft in der Nacht bereits durch. Er ist ein braver Zwerg." Seine Antwort viel allgemeiner aus, als Liv es sich erhofft hatte. Ohne sie zu fragen, rutschte Elliot an den Körper seiner Partnerin heran, legte einen Hand um ihre Taille bevor sie an ihren Bauch wanderte und ohne eine Aufforderung zu brauchen, hob sie ihren Kopf und ließ ihn dann abermals sinken, als würde ihr Haupt stets auf seinem Oberarm rasten. Als würden sie niemals etwas anderes tun, nächtens, wenn die Lichter über New York ausgingen und nur noch die Reklametafeln die Stadt erleuchteten.

Doch die Wahrheit war eine andere. Die Wahrheit war, dass sie noch nie zuvor auf diese Weise eingeschlafen waren und Liv fand Schlaf, einen tiefen, unruhigen und doch nicht erholsamen Schlaf, der Außenstehende als rastlos bezeichnen würden.

Sie bewegte sich im Schlaf und Elliots griff um ihren Körper wurde enger. Er ließ sie nicht aus, ließ sich nicht drehen oder wenden sondern einfach nur mit ihrem Rücken an seine Brust gedrückt ruhen.

Natürlich nahm sie nach einigen Stunden wahr, dass seine Hand nicht auf ihrem T-Shirt oder Pullover ruhte sondern darunter, doch schob sie dies auf den mangelnden Kontakt, den er momentan zu seiner Frau pflegte beziehungsweise den sie zuließ. Zudem merkte sie, dass seine Nase und sein ganzes Gesicht an dem ihren ruhte, sein heißer Atem heiß ihren Hals berührte.

Als sie sich bewegen wollte, langsam und ohne ein Geräusch aus dem Bett rollten wollte, hielt er sie an dem Platz fest, an dem sie sich seit Stunden befanden.

„Ein paar Minuten noch Liv", murmelte er ihr ins Ohr und presste sie zurück an seine Brust. Sie konnte nicht anders als nachzugeben, eine kurze Zeit sich weiter behaglich am richtigen Ort zu fühlen, die Augen zu schließen und ihre Fantasien wandern zu lassen, zu Elliot, einem Ort der warm und angenehm war.

„Lass mich in Frieden", posaunte es aus dem Wohnzimmer, als Olivia und Elliot das Stabler Haus betraten. Sie hatten damit gerechnet Richard unten am Fernseher anzutreffen aber nicht mit solch wutentbranntem Gesicht, das weinende Baby am Arm. Kurze Zeit verharrten sie im Eingangsbereich um zu erfahren, was vor sich ging.

„Lass mich in Frieden und geh doch endlich einmal duschen. Du stinkst, Mom. Du stinkst und kümmerst dich überhaupt nicht um Eli oder irgendjemanden von uns."

„Achte auf deine Wortwahl, Richard, achte darauf was du sagst", schrie Kathy zurück. Eli weinte bitterlich, unwissend was rund um ihn geschah.

„Ich achte auf meine Wortwahl Mom, glaub mir das. Wenn ich das nicht tun würde, dann hätte ich etwas ganz anderes gerade gesagt."

„Es ist alles die Schuld deines Vaters", antwortete Kathy, ihre Stimme immer noch viel zu laut für die Ohren des kleinen Eli.

„Ist es nicht. Hättest du ihm dieses Kind nicht angehängt, hätte die Familie endlich Ruhe gefunden", hörten sie Maureens Stimme. Wieso sich diese zu Hause befand war den beiden Detectives nicht klar, dass sie ihre Gründe haben würden, in einem Haus wie diesem, zu einem Zeitpunkt wie an diesem Tag ihren Vormittag zu verbringen. „Ich füttere ihn jetzt und lege ihn schlafen. Eli ist müde, aber so etwas entgeht dir. Vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser gewesen, Eli wäre niemals passiert."

Ein Stich durchfuhr Elliots Körper, ließ ihn kurz erschauern. Liv erkannte sofort seine Reaktion und legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, hielt ihn zurück. Ohne zu zögern hätte er ohne diese Geste das Wohnzimmer gestürmt und eventuell etwas gesagt, das er in den nächsten Tagen bereut hätte. War es doch keine einfache Zeit für die ganze Familie. Wie oft hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie sein Leben weitergegangen wäre, wenn er diese eine Nacht nicht bei Kathy verbracht hätte, wenn Eli nicht entstanden wäre. Doch seitdem er das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte, konnte Elliot seine Augen nicht mehr von ihm lassen, war ihm der Knabe doch so ähnlich, wie keines der anderen Kinder.

Allerdings hatte er sich auch vorgestellt gehabt, wie es gewesen wäre, wäre die Mutter des Säuglings eine andere, wie es wäre, wenn er Livs schokoladebraunen Augen haben würde oder seine blauen Augen und ihre dunklen Haare?

Maureen blickte nicht hinter sich, als sie die Treppe hinaufstieg. Liv folgte ihr, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Mit sanften Worten beruhigte das blonde Mädchen den Knaben, sie wiegte ihn in ihren Armen, ein warmes Fläschchen anbietend.

„Liv", sagte sie plötzlich, als Elliots Tochter die dunkelhaarige Frau im Türrahmen erblickte. Liv stellte fest, dass das Zimmer, welches sich die beiden älteren Mädchen teilten nun noch beengter war, da sich eine Wiege in der Mitte des Zimmers befand.

Maureen, die immer noch im Pyjama war, wirkte übernächtigt und erschöpft auf Olivia. Die Polizistin setzte sich neben das Mädchen und nahm ihr den Säugling aus dem Arm.

„Was ist hier los", fragte sie sanft und strich dem Baby über den Kopf.

„Mom ist am durchdrehen. Ich habe … ich weiß nicht wie viele Nächte schon nicht geschlafen."

„Aber Elliot…."

„Dad war nicht zu Hause oder schlief mit Wachsstöpseln, er muss ja in der Früh ausgeschlafen sein. Zwei Nächte hat er sogar am Revier geschlafen. Mit keinem war es bisher so „anders". Sie kümmert sich einfach nicht um Eli. Wenn er weint, tut sie so, als würde sie es nicht hören. Vielleicht tut sie es wirklich nicht. Wenn er Hunger hat oder gewickelt werden muss, dann muss das einer von uns tun. Heute hat Richard die Morgenschicht übernommen, immerhin habe ich so vier Stunde geschlafen aber er ist zu klein um sich einen ganzen Tag um das Baby zu kümmern."

Liv nickte mit dem Kopf, musste sie den Weisheiten Maureens zustimmen. Richard war gerade erst 12 Jahre alt geworden, sie selbst war bereits 16 und hatte mehr Erfahrung, wenn es um die Pflege eines Kleinkindes ging.

„Ich kümmere mich jetzt einmal um ihn", sagte Liv und bediente mit der freien Hand ihr Handy um am Revier anzurufen und kund zu tun, dass sie etwas Zeit brauchen und dann einen Säugling mit bringen würden. Cragen war nicht erfreut über dieses Vorhaben, wies er sie erneut darauf hin, wie kalt es im Moment am Revier war. Liv erklärte ihn mit ruhiger Stimme, dass man eine Lösung finden würde und es für die Gesundheit des Säuglings nur zuträglich sein würde, Zeit mit ihnen am Revier zu verbringen, auch wenn es eisig kalt dort wäre. Maureen hatte das Telefonat nicht mehr mitbekommen, war sie in dem Moment, an dem Liv ihr Vorhaben, sich um Eli zu kümmern, ausgesprochen hatte, am Bett eingeschlafen. Ihre Mutter hatte während ihrer letzten Jahre einmal gesagt, dass Kinder den Schlaf der Gerechten schlafen würden. Lange hat sie nichts mit dieser Formulierung anfangen können, doch nun erkannte sie, dass die Unschuld der Kinder und Jugendlichen gemeint war, für ihre Taten konnten sie zu meist nichts, weil sie es nicht anders kennengelernt hatten.

Während Olivia im Obergeschoss warme Anziehsachen für das kleine Kind zusammensuchte und man den Anschein bekommen konnte, als würde sie all dies nicht zum ersten Mal machen, diskutierte Elliot mit seiner Ehefrau über die Vorfälle der letzten Tage.

„Richard, geh bitte aus dem Raum", forderte er von seinem Sohn.

„Nein, Dad, ich möchte wissen, welche Gründe sie hat, auf Eli nicht aufzupassen, sich nicht um ihn zu kümmern."

„Lasst mich doch alle in Frieden. Du wolltest immer einen zweiten Sohn, jetzt hast du ihn, kümmere dich um ihn."

„Kathy, was ist los mit dir?"

„Ich wollte niemals …"

„Nein, Kathy. Vergiss eines nicht, bevor du mit diversen Sachen um dich wirfst, du warst in dieser Beziehung stets gegen Verhütung und als ich dich in dieser Nacht gefragt habe, als er passiert ist, hast du zu mir gesagt, dass du die Pille nimmst. Du hast mich belogen."

„Ich habe dich nicht …"

„Du hast mich belogen, du hast die ganze Familie belogen."

„Das habe ich nicht getan. Ich habe die Familie wieder zusammengebracht."

„Das nennst du Familie, Kathy? Du traust dich, das Familie zu nennen? Wir schreien uns die ganze Zeit an. Wir verbringen niemals Zeit zusammen. Die Kinder versuchen, so wenig Zeit wie möglich zu Hause zu verbringen. Ich nenne das nicht Familie."

„Doch Elliot, das ist Familie, unsere Familie", sagte sie mit bebender Stimme nun auf dem Sofa sitzend. „Das ist unsere Familie", wiederholte sie abermals. „Familie."

Sie strich sich mit der Hand durch ihr fettiges Haar und wirkte auf die beiden Männer im Raum wie abwesend.

„Richard, bitte mach mir und Liv eine Tasse Tee bevor wir wieder aufs Revier zurückfahren." Auf diese wiederholte Aufforderung den Raum zu verlassen, ging Richard ohne zu antworten ein.

„Du wolltest dieses Kind, Kathy. Du wolltest Eli."

„Ich wollte meine Familie."

„Familie waren aber immer schon Maureen, Katie, Liz und Dickie. Du hast gesagt, dass du verhütet hast."

„Du bist zurückgekommen, das ist alles was zählt."

„Ich bin damals zurückgekommen, was aber nicht heißt, dass ich auch hier bleibe. Wenn es so weiter geht, dann gehe ich und ich nehme sie mit, alle."

„Das würdest du niemals tun. Wir sind eine Familie, Elliot, eine Familie."

Elliot war sich bewusst, dass die aktuelle Situation bei einer Gerichtsverhandlung nicht zu seinen Gunsten ausfallen würde, immerhin könnte man sagen, es handle sich um eine verspätete Wochenbettdepression und sie könne nichts dafür. Doch auf der anderen Seite, und es gab stets zwei Seiten, konnte sogar ein Blinder erkennen, dass die Lage momentan fatal war und Eli nur deswegen noch nicht verhungert war, weil stets eines der älteren Kinder sich um den Säugling gekümmert hatte. Nur wer sollte kommen, um sich um seine Kinder zu kümmern? Diesen Fall konnte er nicht aufgeben, er musste den Täter finden, musste ihn an die Wand stellen und beschuldigen können, einer der schlechtesten Menschen zu sein, der ihm jemals unter das Gesicht gekommen sei. Er musste das tun.

„Wir sind keine Familie mehr, das sind wir schon lange nicht mehr. Wir sind vielleicht Eltern aber keine Familie und auch kein Ehepaar."

„Elliot", kam es von Kathy mit tränenerfüllter Stimme. Er konnte sie nicht anschauen, er brauchte es einfach nicht über das Herz, die Frau zu betrachten, die er einst geliebt, für die er sein ganzes Leben aufgegeben hatte.

Er verließ den Raum, nahm schnelle eine Dusche und wechselte die Kleidung. Als er die Kleidung der vorherigen Nacht aufhob, konnte er Livs Parfum daran riechen und atmete es einmal tief ein. Sofort erinnerte er sich daran, wie gut seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch gelegen war und wie sehr er ihre neuen Runden anziehend fand. Attraktiv war sie in seinen Augen immer schon gewesen aber jetzt, seitdem sie aus Oregon ihren Weg „nach Hause" gefunden hatte, war sie weitaus mehr – femininer, und wenn er das Wort überhaupt denken durfte als verheirateter Mann – sexy.

Er kleidete sich warm und packte in eine kleine Reisetasche all das, was er für die kommenden Tage benötigen würde. Als er das eheliche Schlafzimmer wieder verließ, sah er Liv, die mit Eli am Arm im Mädchenschlafzimmer auf Katies Bett saß, eine gepackte Tasche neben sich, den kleinen in dicke Wintersachen gehüllt.

„Wir nehmen ihn mit," sagte sie leise zu ihm. Er nickte nur und gemeinsam schritten sie in Richtung Küche, wo Richard schon mit dem versprochenen heißen Tee auf sie wartete.

„Schau Richard. Wir nehmen Eli mit und ich rufe meine Mutter an und bitte sie, nach Queens zu kommen. Sie wird vielleicht ein wenig Sinn hinter Kathys Worten erkennen, ich tue es nicht mehr."

„Du kannst uns nicht mit ihr alleine lassen."

„Dickie, deine Großmutter mag zwar manchmal etwas eigen sein aber sie liebt euch über alles und wird sicherlich so schnell wie möglich hier sein. Ich kann nicht hier bleiben. Wir haben ein Fall, einen Fall den ich … den wir lösen müssen", entgegnete ihm Elliot. „Du weißt außerdem, dass du immer anrufen kannst, bei Liv oder mir, wenn ihr etwas braucht." Er griff in die Hosentasche und gab seinem Sohn ein paar Geldscheine mit der Bitte später Pizza oder Chinesisch zu bestellen, da auf Kathys Kochkünste, in einer Situation wie dieser, kein Verlass war.

„Wen haben wir denn hier", frage Munch und nahm Liv sofort das kleine Kind ab. Sie hatte feststellen müssen, dass ihr der Kleine ans Herz gewachsen war und er ein ruhiges Baby war, er weinte selten und war ein entzückender Anblick.

Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten hatte Eli die Runde gemacht, alle hatten ihn bestaunt, liebliche Worte in das Gesicht des Säuglings gemurmelt und ihn so aus seinem Schlaf gerissen.

Es war mittlerweile Mittag geworden und der Report von Mel lag auf Livs Schreibtisch. Es schien als hatte zuvor keiner es gewagt, die Akte zu öffnen. Als Cragen nun den Säugling im Arm hielt, hof Liv den Aktendeckel und warf die ersten Blicke auf den Report. Wiederholter Missbrauch. Anale Penetration. Innere Blutungen. Fatale innere Blutungen. Keine Rückstände von Fremdgegenständen wie Holz oder ähnlichem, daher werde angenommen, dass es sich um einen Finger oder Penis gehandelt habe, der zur Penetration gedieht habe.

Sie warf Elliot einen Blick zu, der ihn zu ihr kommen ließ und gemeinsam lasen sie den Bericht, studierten die Fakten, die Beweise. Gemeinsam würden sie in den folgenden Stunden ein Profil erstellen, überlegen, wer solch eine Tat vollbracht haben könnte.

Während Munch und Fin sich auf Außeneinsatz begaben, weiter Nachbarn befragten, gingen Liv und El weitere Fallakten durch, versuchten mögliche bereits verurteilte Straftäter zuzuordnen aber auch im Laufe des Nachmittags ließ sich kein Fall finden, der mit ähnlicher Grausamkeit verübt worden war.

„Geht nach Hause," sagte Cragen kurz nach 22 Uhr zu den beiden Detektives. Eli hatte man neben dem Radiator ein kuscheliges Plätzchen eingerichtet und stets hatte ein Kollege darauf geachtet, dass es ihm gut ginge. Olivia hatte ihn gefüttert, man hatte ihn sauber gehalten, all das was notwendig war, um einen sechs Monate alten Knaben zufriedenzustellen.

„Aber wir haben einen Fall …," versuchte Elliot einzuwerfen um die Rückkehr nach Hause zu verhindern.

„Ihr müsst schlafen und der Kleine braucht Ruhe, die hat er hier nicht."

„Aber …"

„Kein aber Elliot. Wenn etwas vorfallen wollte oder wir der Lösung näher kommen, dann wird jemand anrufen. Ich werde hier bleiben."

Wenn sogar der Captain die Stellung hielt, da war Elliot und Olivia klar, dann war ihm der Fall auch selbst wichtig. Ohne weiter zu diskutieren, packte Olivia Eli ein und kam mit ihm am Arm und seiner Tasche um die Schulter geworfen, die Stiegen herab.

Als sie in der Garage ins Auto stiegen, erklärte ihm Liv, dass sie beide zu ihr kommen würden und sie keinerlei Diskussion oder Verneinung dulde. Er hätte nicht abgelehnt, vielleicht anfänglich etwas gezaudert, damit es nicht zu offensichtlich auf sie wirkte.

„Du kannst mit ihm im Schlafzimmer schlafen", bot Olivia Elliot an als sie in der Küche stand und Tee kochte.

Sie hatten Eli auf Olivias Bett gelegt und zum ersten Mal hatte Elliot ihr relativ neu dekoriertes Schlafzimmer betreten, die heiligen vier Wände. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Wahl der Farbe auf Violett fallen würde. Ihre Wände waren bis zur Hälfte in einem dunklen Violett gehalten, welches oberhalb von einem helleren abgelöst wurde. Ihr Bett war aus dunklem Kirschholz, wie auch ihre Anrichte. In der Ecke stand ein violetter Chaiselongue mit diversen farblich passenden Kissen, an den Wänden hingen Bilder aus Olivias Kindheit und Jugendjahren, einige von ihnen gemeinsam und einige von seinen Kindern, die sie ihr zu diversen Anlässen geschenkt hatten.

„Das ist nicht notwendig. Wir legen Eli auf die Liege und teilen uns dein großes Bett."

Sie wollte nicht argumentieren, da sie genau wusste, dass dies ein sinnloser Versuch war. Während Olivia ihnen noch eine Kleinigkeit zum Essen wärmte, Reste von chinesischem Essen, telefonierte Elliot mit seiner Mutter, die umgehend nach Queens gefahren war.

Lange war es her gewesen, dass er seine Mutter um Hilfe hatte bitten müssen aber in Situationen wie dieser war es die Bezugsperson, die ihm geblieben war. Kathys Vater war seit langem verstorben, ihre Mutter lebte in Florida und ihre zwei Schwestern waren nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen, zudem lebte eine Texas und die andere in Kansas – zu weit entfernt um wirklich eine Hilfe darstellen zu können.

Nachdem sie in relativer Ruhe gegessen hatten, erklärte Olivia, dass sie sich ins Bett begeben würde, Elliot wollte noch ein wenig fernsehen. In Wahrheit hatte er Angst, dass er eventuell zu viel von seiner Partnerin sehen könnte, wenn sie sich ins Bett begab, dass er erregt sein würde, wenn sie in ihrem Pyjama aus dem Badezimmer käme und sie dies erkennen könnte. Angst, die ihn schon seit langem plagte, war er doch in ihren Augen ein verheirateter Mann, der solche Gefühle für seine Partnerin nicht empfinden dürfte. Auf der anderen Seite war dies eine Vermutung seinerseits.

Als er dann in Boxershorts und einem langärmeligen T-Shirt eine halbe Stunde zu ihr ins Bett stieg, vermutete er, dass sie bereits schlief. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihre Atmung schien ruhig und regelmäßig.

Anfänglich lag er auf seiner Seite des Bettes, rollte von der Brust auf den Rücken und wieder zurück. Irgendwann befand er sich auf alle Fälle in seiner Nähe und konnte den süßen Duft ihres neuen Kirschshampoos riechen und den Weichspüler, den sie für ihre Kleidung benutzte.

Olivia lag auf ihrem Bauch, als sie eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken spürte. Sie versuchte ihr Bestes um nicht zusammenzuzucken, ihm nicht zu zeigen, dass sie weit davon entfernt war, Schlaf zu finden.

Auch wenn sie in dieser Nacht nicht alleine in ihrem Bett schlief und jemand seinen Arm auf und später um ihren Körpergeschlungen hatte, war sie doch einsam. Er war verheiratet. Tabu, auch wenn er ihr, in dieser einen Nacht, mehr Zuneigung schenkte, als in all den Jahren zuvor.

Anmerkung: Solch ein Chaiselongue schwebte mir bei der Zimmergestaltung vor: .uk/components/com_virtuemart/shop_image/product/double_ended_chaise_longue_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Feedback ist wie Atem für den Schreiber, also hinterlasst mir noch eine Zeile oder zwei._

_Ich weiß, dieses Kapitel ist etwas kürzer als das vorherige, leider. Hoffentlich gefällt es trotzdem. _

Einsame Nächte 3

Als der Morgen graute und langsam Sonnenstrahlen durch das Schlafzimmerfenster fielen, streichelten diese sanft über Olivias Gesicht. Sie wurde so sanft geweckt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Normalerweise hatte sie keinen Schlaf gefunden oder war, ihrem Gefühl nach, erst vor Kurzem eingeschlafen und das Läuten des Weckers oder ihres Handys riss sie dem Schlaf.

So langsam wie sich eine Schnecke ein Blatt entlang bewegt, so langsam öffneten sich ihre Augen. Sie war ausgeschlafen, sie hatte Ruhe gefunden. Und musste sich eingestehen, dass es das erste Mal seit langer Zeit eine Nacht gewesen war, in der sie Erholung gefunden hatte. Abstand vom Tag zuvor.

Als sie sich aufrichten wollte, kamen ihre Sinne in Bewegung und sie bemerkte, dass eine Hand sie in der Position hielt, in der sie in der Nacht verharrt war. Sie war auf dem Rücken gelegen, auch wenn sie normalerweise bevorzugte am Bauch zu schlafen. Eine Arm lag unter ihrem Genick, ein Bein über ihre Hüfte geschwungen, ein Kopf ganz nahe an ihrem, sie konnte den fremden Atem an ihrem Hals spüren und zudem nahm sie einen Geruch wahr, der ihr so bekannt war wie ihr eigener. Außerdem lag eine Hand an ihrer Brust, sie lang nicht nur einfach sanft darauf, sie umklammerte ihre linke Brust und wollte sich nicht bewegen, presse sie zurück in die Matratze. Diese Hand war nicht grob aber groß und rau. Sie lag auch nicht einfach auf ihrem TShirt, mit dem sie zu Bett gegangen war, sondern umklammerte diese unter diesem Nichts aus Stoff. Haut an Haut. Sie brannte wie ein Feuer.

Olivia benötigte einige Minuten um all dies wahrzunehmen, um zu verstehen, was in der Nacht passiert war. Doch ihre Erklärung fiel einfach aus – dies war die Position in der Elliot zu Hause mit seiner Frau bevorzugte das Bett zu teilen. Dies war die Art und Weise, wie ihr Partner schließ.

Sie löste sich in kleinen Schritten aus dieser Umklammerung, die sie verunsicherte und ihr auch Angst einflößte. Sie hoffte stets, dass er nicht aufwachen, dass er nichts von dem, was er umklammerte, bemerkten würde. Er würde sich genieren und es würde alles zwischen ihnen ändern.

Wie wenig Ahnung hatte sie nur, dass er sich bewusst über die Situation war, in der er sich befand. Dass er genossen hatte, ihre feste füllige Brust zu umfassen, er genau gespürt hatte, wie sich ihre Brustwarze unter seiner warmen Hand zusammenzog, sich aufbäumte.

Elliot hatte sich selbst oftmals gesagt, dass er nur ein Mann war und somit ihren Reizen nicht einfach wiederstehen konnte, sein Körper reagierte nun einmal auf sein Gegenüber. Doch in dieser Nacht hatte er mit Absicht die Grenzen etwas ausgekostet. Was konnte sie einem schlafenden Mann anlasten? Absicht? Vielleicht könnte sie es, aber Elliot war sich zu sicher, dass sie dies nicht tun würde.

Wie viele Male war er im Badezimmer seines Hauses gestanden, hatte sich langsam seiner Kleider entledigte, die ihr Parfum aufgesogen hatten, wie Watte Öl aufnahm, und dabei eine Erektion bekommen, die mit keiner zu vergleichen war, die er jemals für Kathy erschaffen hatte. Und erschaffen war hier der richtige Ausdruck. Bei Olivia musste er sein Bestes geben, um seine Erregung tagtäglich zu verbergen. Wenn es um seine eigene Frau ging, war genau das Gegenteil der Fall gewesen, vor Monaten, als sie das letzte Mal intim gewesen waren. Er hatte sich auf andere Frauen konzentrieren müssen, sogar überlegt, ob er sich das erste Mal in seinem Leben einen Porno ansehen müsste, aber mit viel oraler Hilfe und fest geschlossenen Augen – der Vorstellung es wären Olivias Lippen, die sich seines Penis annahmen – hatte er es geschaffte, eine halbwegs vernünftige Erektion zustande zubringen

Oftmals hatte er so lange unter dem Wasserspray gestanden, bis alle Haare seines Körpers sich aufgestellt hatten, weil die Wassertemperatur eher dem Eis der Arktis glich als dem wärmenden Wohl des Toten Meeres. Stets waren seine Augen geschlossen gewesen, der linke Arm gegen die Fliesenwand gelehnt, den Stirn diesen berührend, und seine linke Hand hatte sich, während er einfach Olivias Körper vor seinem geistigen Auge langsam entkleidete, um sein Glied gelegt, fest umklammernd, Olivias kleinere Hände imitierend.

Als Olivia sich aus dem Bett geschwungen hatte, ihre Beine den kalten Boden berührten, war das erste was sie tat, sich rasch Socken überzustreifen, bevor sie zu Eli ging, der hellwach in seinem provisorischen Bettchen lag und die Decke anstarrte.

„Und kleiner Mann, bist du ausgeschlafen?", fragte sie und hob den Knaben hoch. Er blickte sie mit seinen strahlendblauen Augen an und es schien, als würde er lächeln. Elliot vernahm eine Art gurgeln, die kleine Kinder oftmals von sich gaben, wenn sie zufrieden waren. Er stellte sich immer noch schlafend, hatte sich auf den Bauch gedreht und seine Erektion presste unangenehm gegen die harte Matratze. Hoffentlich würde Olivia bald den Raum verlassen, kann würde er sich des Problems annehmen.

Seine Dankbarkeit zeichnete ein kurzer leiser Seufzer aus, als sie den kleinen über die Schulter blicken lassend, in Richtung Küche wanderte. Doch dieses Mal musste er sich eingestehen, dass er schneller einen Höhepunkt erreichte als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben – er musste sich nicht lange vorstellen, wie es sein würde, ihre Brüste zu liebkosen. Fantasieren, ob ihr Busen weich war oder nicht, sich einladend anfühlen würde, wie groß ihre Brustwarzen wären und wie schnell sich zusammenziehen würden unter seinen zärtlichen Berührungen. Dieses Mal, erinnerte er sich nur an das Gefühl, dass ihre Brust auf seiner Hand hinterlassen hatte. Er konnte ihre erregte Brust immer noch fühlen, sein ganzer Körper nicht von der Erinnerung ablassen.

Gut, dass sie so weit entfernt gewesen war, als er in ein Taschentuch kam. Natürlich war es unerotisch gewesen aber besser, als ins Bett oder seine Boxershorts, dies hätte sie bemerkt. Er entsorgte dieses, bevor er in die Küche ging, um zu sehen, wie es seinem jüngsten Sohn erginge. Und das Bild, welches sich ihm präsentierte, war eines, das er sein Lebtag nicht vergessen würde.

Liv saß auf einem der zwei Stühle, Eli in ihrer Armbeuge eine Flasche gebend, doch hielt der Kleine nicht an der Flasche fest sondern berührte sanft ihre Brust, ein natürliches Verhalten für ein Kind, welches selten mit Liebe verköstigt sondern meistens von seiner Mutter nur rasch abgefertigt wurde.

„Gut geschlafen", fragte Elliot als er sich an der Kaffeemaschine selbst bediente. Ihr leichtes Rotwerden entging ihm nicht, kommentieren tat er dieses aber auch nicht.

„Danke, sehr gut sogar", antwortete sie und blickte von dem Gesicht des Babys nicht ab. „Nehmen wir ihn heute wieder mit aufs Revier?"

„Ich werde versuchen ihn bei einer Bekannten unterzubringen, sie wohnt in der Nähe. Meiner Mutter kann man einen Säugling nicht anvertrauen, das weißt du nur zu genau Olivia. Was würde ich dafür geben, ihn nicht in so einer Situation zu wissen – zwischen Fremden hin und her geschoben."

„Wir sind keine Fremden für ihn."

„Er scheint dich zu mögen", sagte er sanft und setzte sich neben sie auf den Stuhl, strich seinem Sohn sanft über das Haar, nur Zentimeter von dem entfernt, was er liebend gerne länger in der Hand gehalten hätte. „Du warst immerhin sein erster Eindruck der Welt."

„Wo ist Eli?", fragte Munch als Benson und Stabler das Revier betraten. Kein ‚Guten Morgen' oder Ähnliches, nur eine Frage nach seinem Sohn. Er hätte darüber gelacht, wenn er nicht bereits die Autopsiefotos des ermordeten Säuglings gesehen hätte, die die Informationswand überdeckten.

„Ich wünsche dir auch einen guten Morgen, Munch", sagte Olivia und stellte sich neben einen der provisorischen Strahler, der nur wenige Meter neben ihm Wärme ausstrahlte, chancenlos war, den ganzen Raum mit Wärme zu füllen.

„Immerhin haben wir im Moment", er blickte auf etwas auf seinem Tisch, „ganze sieben Grad Celsius in diesem Raum. Was wollen wir mehr um 7 Uhr 30 in der Früh?"

„Sarkasmus, Sarkasmus", erwiderte Elliot nur.

„Eli ist bei einer von Elliots Bekannten, einer …"

„Sie war früher bei uns in der Kirche und ist vertrauenswürdig." Seine Antwort war kürzer und erklärender als Olivia es erwartet hatte. Wieso rechtfertigte er sich vor seinem Arbeitskollegen?

„Stabler, deine Mutter auf Leitung eins", kam es von einem Kollegen, der weiter hinten im Büro saß.

Mit leicht genervtem Gesicht hob Elliot den Hörer ab und konnte es kaum erwarten, welche Vorwürfe seine Mutter ihm diesmal wohl machen würde.

Olivia hörte ihn nur ein relativ harmlos klingendes Gespräch mit seiner Mutter führen und er schien ihr die Erlaubnis zu geben, die Kinder für das Wochenende mit in ihr Haus zu nehmen, sie dort, in ihrer bekannten Umgebung, zu verwöhnen. Er stimmte zudem zu, sie am Sonntagabend wieder abzuholen.

„Und was wollte sie?", fragte Olivia, als sie ihm eine Tasse dampfenden Kaffee auf den Schreibtisch stellte.

„Sie meinte, dass sie die Kinder mitnehme, da sie, sofern sie länger mit Kathy in einem Haus sein würde, neue Medikamente bräuchte, um all das durchzustehen. Also besser gesagt um Kathy durchzustehen. Sie verstünde zudem nicht, was mit meiner Frau los sei, dass sie sich so verhalte und sie sei ein Profi auf dem Gebiet. Die Kinder schienen entzückt von der Idee, das Haus verlassen zu können – zumindest im Hintergrund."

Liv warf ihm ein charmantes Lächeln zu, eines von denen, das ernstgemeint ist, ein aufrichtiges und ehrliches Lächeln. Eines, das nur für ihn bestimmte war, wie sie sich eingestand. Diese Entscheidung seiner Mutter würde ihnen nun zwei Tage die Möglichkeit geben, zu entscheiden, wie es weitergehen sollte. Also eigentlich würde es ihm diese Chance geben, sie würde ihn nur entscheiden, wie auch immer sie ausfallen würde, auch wenn es meinen sollte, dass er zurück zu seiner Frau geht und sie wieder eine glückliche, oder was glücklich auch immer meine, Ehe führen sollte. Es war nicht an ihr, diese Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Haben die Kinder nicht kommenden Mittwoch frei? Vielleicht kannst du sie ja, sofern sie keine Tests haben, bis Mittwoch bei deiner Mutter lassen." Seine Antwort war nur ein Nicken.

Stunden später waren sie in dem Fall immer noch nicht weiter. Das Problem war, dass sie einfach keinen Mann finden konnten, der für diese grausamen Verletzungen verantwortlich gemacht werden konnte. Sie hatten einige Frauen aus dem Wohnhaus verhört, hatten Jugendliche vernommen, die alle ein Alibi für die Nacht des Vergehens abliefern konnten, gestützt durch Telefonate, Chat-Skripten und anderes.

Elliot schien nahe der Verzweiflung. Er hatte die Berichte der Pathologin zigmal gelesen und war auf keinerlei Hinweis gestoßen, der ihnen weiterhelfen konnte.

„Wir müssen Eli abholen", sagte Olivia und riss Elliot aus einer Art von Trance. Cragen hatte bereits vor einer Stunde die beiden darauf hingewiesen, dass sie Feierabend machen sollten, bevor sie sich so verkühlen würden, dass sie keinerlei ihren Job nicht mehr ausüben könnten. „Elliot."

„Ja, ja, ich komm ja schon", antwortete er.

Die Fahrt zu Mrs. O'Neill war von einer erdrückenden Stille gekennzeichnet, die Liv zuvor nicht gekannt hatte. Nicht einmal sein Atmen konnte man im Auto hören. Als er nicht sofort vor dem Haus der Bekannten ausstieg, löste Liv den Sicherheitsgurt und ging in Richtung Eingangstüre. Auch als sie einen Blick zurück zum Auto warf, sah sie keinerlei Bewegung aus dem Inneren. Sie läutete an und der Kleine wurde ihr gefüttert und gut versorgt übergeben.

„Darf ich nur fragen, wer sie sind?", fragte MRs. O'Neill. Sie war eine Dame Ende fünfzig, schätzte Liv, mit leicht gräulichem Haar, welches in sanften, großmütterlichen Wellen auf ihre Schultern hinab fiel.

„Olivia Benson"; stelle sie sich noch einmal, „ich bin Elliots Partnerin."

„Oh, ….", sagte Mrs. O'Neill nur kurz. „Sie sind also die Frau, für die er seine Ehefrau verlassen hat?"

„So kann man das nicht sagen," entgegnete ihr Olivia. „Er hat sie nicht verlassen."

„Dann sind sie also die Affäre."

„Nein, Mr. O'Neill keineswegs", und als sie dies aussprach musste sie an die vorherige Nacht denken, als Hände an Orten gelegen waren, an denen sie untertags niemals ankommen durften. „Wir sind nur Partner."

„Ich dachte schon, dass er endlich zur Vernunft gekommen sei und sie verlassen hätte. Ach, was soll's, irgendwann wird er verstehen, dass diese Frau sein Verderben ist. Jedes Mal, wenn die große Probleme hatte, er kurz davor war, zu gehen, hat sie ihm ein Kind angehängt – unglaublich, sage ich ihnen!"

Liv schaute etwas verwundert. Sie hatte gewusst, dass Eli ein ‚Unfall' gewesen war aber die anderen vier?

„Wie meinen sie das", fragte Liv verwundert nach.

„Schauen sie, als Maureen auf die Welt gekommen war, war Elliot bei den Marines und dort war er eigentlich glücklich gewesen. Sofern man dort sein Glück finden kann. Aber meine Meinung tut hier nichts zur Sache. Man wollte ihn versetzen. Und was tut sie? Sie droht ihm ihn zu verlassen. Er hat sogar schon mit dem Priester gesprochen gehabt und all das. Stimmen munkelten, dass er sogar schon die Papiere für die Scheidung bereit hielt, und was passiert sechs Wochen später? Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie schwanger ist. Er natürlich reuig, wie immer, kehrt zurück." Sie strich Eli sanft über den Kopf. „Er mag vielleicht nicht der perfekte Ehemann sein, aber wer ist das schon, aber er hat stets sein Bestes gegeben um ein ausgezeichneter Vater zu sein."


	4. Chapter 4

Einsame Nächte – 4

„Nimm doch ein Bad", forderte Elliot Liv auf, als sie zu Hause ankamen, der Säugling erschöpft. Ohne lange zu zögern, stimmte sie zu.

Mrs. O'Neills Worte gingen ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, als sie in dem heißen, nach Lavendel duftenden Wasser lag, die Augen geschlossen, die Haare hochgebunden. Sie konnte nicht vergessen, dass eine beinahe fremde Person ihr ins Gesicht hat, dass sie gehofft habe, Elliot sei zur Vernunft gekommen und habe Kathy verlassen. Vernunft.

Was allerdings viel schlimmer war, und sie in ihrer Konzentration, oder sollte man es Entspannung nennen, störte war Elliots sanfte Weise Eli in den Schlaf zu singen. Da sie die Türe nur angelehnt hatte, das Badezimmer war zu klein und außerdem hatte sie darauf vergessen, normalerweise schloss sie die Türe gar nicht, konnte sie hören, wie er seinem Sohn ein Wiegenlied vorsang.

Seine Stimme war tiefer als sonst, die Worte und der Singsang sanft, die Melodie ihr unbekannt. Doch, die Augen stets geschlossen, schossen ihr Bilder in den Kopf, die ganz und gar nicht zu einem Kind passen sondern eher zu Elliot, dem erwachsenen Mann, dem Mann der in der Lage wäre ihre sexuellen Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen.

Und es dauerte wahrhaftig nicht lange, da spürte sie, wie ihre Hände sanft über die empfindliche Haut ihres Bauches glitten. Wie würden sich die seinigen nur anfühlen? Elliots Hände waren groß, rau doch war sie sich sicher, dass sie, wenn sie genau diese Stelle unterhalb ihres Bauchnabels entlang fahren würden, von einer Hüfte zur anderen, unglaublich sanft wären. Ihr ganzer Körper würde erschauern. Und dies tat er nun auch.

Sanft glitt sie weiter in das heiße Wasser, beide Schultern bedeckt, das Kinn das Wasser berührend. Die linke Hand bewegte sich zögernd, stets sich vorstellend, es würde Elliots' sein, weiter über ihren Venushügel zu ihrer Scham, glitt dort sanft auf und ab. Die rechte hingegen hatte den Weg in Richtung Norden gefunden, zuerst einen sanften Halbkreis unterhalb der Brust gestrichen und dann war sie relativ mittig zu ihrer Brustwarze hoch geglitten. Zwei Finger umfassten diese dann, und der sanfte Druck, den sie nun mit beiden Händen an diesen so empfindlichen Stellen auslöste, ließ sie aufstöhnen.

Als die Finger ihrer linken Hand nicht mehr zögernd sondern fordernd in sie und aus ihr glitten, konnte sie die leisen und durchaus lustvollen Geräusche, die sie von sich gab, nicht mehr stoppen.

Nicht wissen konnte sie, dass vor ihrer Badezimmertüre ein Mann saß, am Boden, den Kopf gegen den Nachtisch gelehnt und sich genau diese Laute anhörte, nicht mehr wusste, was er tun sollte. Am liebsten hätte dieser Mann das Badezimmer gestürmt, sie aus der Badewanne gerissen, kein Wort verloren, und sie einfach genommen. Niemals hätte er sich denken lassen, dass sie sich so, in seiner Gegenwart, gehen lassen würde. Niemals. All die Jahre hindurch kannte er die zurückhaltende Olivia, die Frau die versuchte ihm gegenüber stark und heldenhaft zu sein, private Emotionen versteckte, über ihre Dates nicht mehr sprach und alles, was Intimität versprechen könnte, gegenüber ihrem Partner verbarg. Und nun, so schien es Elliot, befriedigte sie sich selbst in der Badewanne, wissentlich, dass ein Kind im Nebenzimmer schließ.

Er hatte mit Kathy auch geschlafen, wenn ein Säugling im Zimmer gewesen war, doch hatte es sich dabei stets um eine relativ rasche und vor allem fixe Aneinanderreihung von Praktiken gehandelt, die weder erotischer noch lauter Natur waren. In den letzten Jahren waren diese sogar so eintönig geworden, dass das nicht mitsammen Schlafen ihm nicht einmal abgegangen war. Ein Fakt, der natürlich auch eine Ehe etwas in ein anderes Licht rücken lässt.

Und natürlich konnte er nun an nichts anders mehr denken, als Olivia liegend im heißen Wasser. Nackt. Heute Nacht würde er seinen Händen den freien Lauf lassen, den sie haben wollen und warten, wie sie reagiere. Nur all die Schichten, die sie im Bett trugen, das Wissen, dass es mittlerweile sogar schon in ihrem Schlafzimmer nur noch 11 Grad hatte, ließ ihn etwas erschreckend feststellen, dass Sex sogar unmöglich wäre, falls sie es zulassen würde. Würde.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Olivia aus dem Badezimmer, gehüllt in einen warmen Fleece Hausanzug, warme Socken und darüber einen übergroßen Bademantel. Ein Verflossener, an dessen Namen sie sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, hatte ihr diesen überlassen, hatte ihn vergessen und seitdem diente dieses schwarze Ungetüm im Winter als Schutz vor der Kälte, wenn notwendig.

Sie warf einen Blick auf den schlafenden Säugling. Die Höhepunkte, die sie erreicht hatte, hatten dazu geführt, dass sie nun entspannter war, sich fühlte, als könnte sie, falls notwendig und schaffbar, den Fall in den kommenden Tagen lösen und zufrieden ins kommende Wochenende gehen.

Es roch bereits nach etwas Gekochtem als sie ins Wohnzimmer schritt. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre der Herd, der einzige Ort in diesem Raum, der warm war. Elliot umklammerte eine Tasse Tee und reichte ihr ebenfalls eine – Grüntee mit Zitronenaroma, genau das, was sie mochte. Woher kannte er sie nur so gut? All ihre Gewohnheiten? Eigenheiten? Geheimnisse? Hatte sie ihm über all die Jahre wahrhaftig so viel von sich selbst anvertraut?

„Es ist nur Suppe", sagte er lächelnd, als sie den Deckel des Topfes hob.

„Ich glaube, ich gebe dich nicht mehr zurück. So viel wurde in meiner Küche in all den Jahren noch nicht gekocht. Ich habe nicht einmal gewusst, dass ich ein Schneidbrett wie dieses besitze."

Elliot lachte. Herzlich.

„Vielleicht solltest du des Öfteren das Messer schwingen, gesünder wäre es."

„Was möchtest du mir damit sagen?", fragte Olivia etwas verunsichert.

„Nichts, Liv. Ich meinte nur, dass es gesünder wäre, ab und an frisch zu kochen und nicht vom Chinesen ums Eck zu leben."

„Ich habe ja gesagt, ich behalte dich!", wiederholte sie, ein gewisser Sarkasmus mitschwingend, „Einst habe ich mir geschworen, als ich von zu Hause ausgezogen bin, dass ich nie wieder kochen würde. Ich habe ab meinem zehnten Lebensjahr, Elliot, für meine Mutter und mich, meist aber nur für mich gekocht. Ich kann es nur verabscheue ich es einfach."

„Das habe ich nicht gewusst Liv, es tut mir leid."

„Braucht es nicht. Du konntest es schließlich nicht wissen. Außerdem macht das Kochen für eine Person noch weniger Spaß als für eine alkoholisierte, schimpfende Mutter."

Elliot nickte nur zustimmend. Wo sie recht hatte, hatte sie recht, dachte er sich unverblümt.

„Was hat eigentlich Mrs. O'Neill zu dir gesagt", fragte er Olivia während des Speisens.

„Eigentlich nichts." Im Lügen war Liv immer schon besser gewesen als Elliot. Er hinterfragte diese sehr kurze Antwort aber auch nicht, sondern aß weiter.

Als sie kurz vor Mitternacht ins Bett gingen, diese Nacht gleichzeitig, saß Elliot noch einmal aus dem Fenster. Ein Schneesturm hatte eingesetzt, sogar das Fernsehen war ausgefallen, der Strom so und so. Er hoffte, dass seinem Sohn nicht zu kalt werden würde. Doch Liv hatte bereits an dieses Problem gedacht und eine extra Decke unter ihn gelegt und einen alten Daunenpolster in einem frischen Bezug noch zusätzlich über ihn gelegt. Abgesehen davon, dass sich der kleine Mann nun kaum mehr bewegen konnte, schien es, als würde er nicht frieren müssen.

Allerdings erging es Elliot, als er unter die Decke gerutscht war anders. Die Matratze fühlte sich an, als wäre sie im Freien gestanden, so durchgefroren. Die Decke schien auch keine Hilfe zu sein. Kaum bewegte er sich und sein Pyjama gab ein wenig Haut frei, wurde diese von eisig kaltem Stoff berührt. Er spürte, wie sich bereits eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Ohne lange zu zögern rutschte er näher in die Mitte des Bettes, näher an Olivia heran. Es verlangte keine Worte, als er sie langsam an sich heranzog, ihr Zeit dabei gab, sich zu weigern, etwas zu sagen, sich von ihm wegzubewegen. Doch nichts dergleichen passierte. Seine Brust war nun an ihren Rücken gedrückt, seine Knie berührten ihre Kniekehlen und wo ihr Gesäß ihn berührte, daran wollte er im Moment erst gar nicht denken, da dies sicherlich eine stärkere Reaktion hervorrufen würde, als es bereits tat.

Ihr Kopf rastete auf seinem Arm, sein anderer Arm war um ihre Hüfte gelegt. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, im Gegensatz, sie hatte den Arm sogar enger um sich geschlungen, ihre Hand über die seine gelegt. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatten sich die Finger in einander geschlungen. Kein Wort war bisher gefallen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Olivia verfiel in einen Schlaf. So entspannt war sie schon lange nicht mehr gewesen und in dem Moment, in dem sie einen warmen Körper, auch wenn in einen Pyjama gekleidet, an dem ihren spürte, vergaß sie auch den grausigen Fall, die Bilder und die Kälte, die ihren Körper durchfuhr. Nicht vergaß sie seinen Geruch. Seine Hände, die Muskeln, die sie spüren konnte.

Für einige Zeit studierte Elliot Olivia, wie sie friedlich schlief. Im Widerstehen war er geübt, doch dieses eine Mal, konnte er nicht anders. Seine Hand wanderte an den Bund ihrer Pyjamahose, glitt diesen sanft entlang, stets ihr Gesicht betrachtend, ob sie sich in irgendeiner Art und Weise regen würde. Nachdem er den Hosenbund entlang geglitten war, ließ er seine Hände vorsichtig auf ihren Bauch wandern. Wie weich dieser doch war, wenn sie so wie in diesem Moment, hier lag und schlief. Nun war er in im Entscheidungskampf angelangt. Sollte er seine Hand zu ihrer Brust wandern lassen, endlich diese umfassend, mit dem Daumen über die Brustwarze streifen lassen? Oder sollte es doch die gegenüberliegende Richtung sein, wo er stets noch überlegte, wie es sich dort anfühlen würde. Wäre sie glatt, so wie die Haut an ihrem Bauch oder würde er weiches Haar dort vorfinden. Manchmal verstand er nicht, wieso ihn all dies so sehr beschäftigte. Er konnte den ganzen Tag lang an die weiche Haut an ihrem Bauch denken, den letzten hatte er damit verbracht, sich zu erinnern, wie gut seine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte gelegen war, wie sehr er ihre Kurven liebte. Liebte? Liebte!

Elliot entschied sich zögerlich doch den mutigeren Weg zu gehen. Seine Finger tanzten, kaum ihre Haut berührend, über ihren Nabel und den stets so empfindlichen Unterbauch in Richtung ihrer intimsten Stellen. Während er dies tat, bemerkte er, wie sie ihre vollen Lippen leicht öffnete. Ihre Lippen war so rot und er war ihnen so nahe wie noch nie zuvor.

Als seine Finger nun ihren Venushügel erreichten, brachte sie keine Aufforderung um ihre oberes Bein ober das seine, nach hinten zu schieben, um ihm so den Zugang zu erleichtern. Elliot fragte sich bereits, wie viel von all dem sie im Schlaf mitbekam, wie viel davon ein Reflex war. Tief in seinem Inneresten versuchte er sich selbst zu erklären, dass sie wissentlich so etwas niemals zulassen würde, stets darauf plädierend, dass er ein verheirateter Mann sei. Er könnte kontern, dass er zwar verheiratet wäre aber seine Frau bereits seit Jahren nicht mehr Liebe, sie eine Verpflichtung war, eine Bürde. Man war zusammen wegen der Kinder, ihnen ein Heim, eine Familie gebend aber Gefühle zwischen den Erwachsenen, die nicht auf Eifersucht beruhten, gab es schon lange keine mehr. Als Elliot schließlich an den intimsten Stellen angekommen war, seine Finger auf und ab wandern ließ, gestand er sich ein, wie erotisch es war, nun zu wissen, dass sie glatt war, dass er keine Hürden überwinden musste. Seine Gedanken waren allerdings schon ganz wo anders. Als seine Finger ihn wissen ließen, dass er sie erregte, ihre Feuchtigkeit sich ausbreitete und er langsam einen Finger in sie gleiten lassen könnte, stellte er sich vor, wie sie wohl schmecken würde, welchen Geschmack sie hätte. Ihr Kopf war mittlerweile leicht nach hinten geworfen, die zuvor nur leicht geöffneten Lippen waren nun offen stehend. Ihr Gesicht hatte nun eine leichte Röte. Als einer seiner Finger wieder in sie eindrang, vernahm er ein leises Stöhnen. Seine Erregung war nun auch nicht mehr zu verbergen und er presste sie gegen ihr Gesäß, aber auch er konnte bei dem ersten Kontakt eine Lautäußerung nicht unterdrücken.

Vielleicht dauerte es drei Minuten bis er sie zum Orgasmus brachte, vielleicht waren es auch fünf, er hatte kein Zeitgefühl mehr. Er beobachtete ihr Gesicht, wie sie ihre Augen zusammenkniff und ihre Zungenspitze ihre Schneidezähne berührten.

In Elliots Augen war sie das schönste Geschöpf, das Gott jemals geschaffen hatte. Nicht nur, wenn sie wutentbrannt einen Verdächtigen verhörte, sie ihre Fäuste ballte und ihre Stimme erhob, nein, auch wenn sie auf der Couch eingeschlafen war, während sie einen Fall diskutiert hatten, aber das schönste war natürlich das Gesicht, das er nun vor Augen hatte.

Nachdem sie von ihrem Höhepunkt langsam wieder heruntergekommen war, sah er, wie ihr Gesicht aussah, wenn sie entspannt war. Noch nie zuvor hatte er sie so gesehen. Perfekt.

Ja, in seinen Augen war sie das perfekte Geschöpf, Gottes Ebenbild.


End file.
